


Jack-O-Lantern

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The bots decide to have a Halloween ghost story, slumber party in their common room.





	1. Halloween tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots decide to have a Halloween ghost story, slumber party in their common room.


	2. Haunted Jack-O-Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least it isn't a Zombie Scraplet story...much to everybot's relief!


	3. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen tests Bulkhead's remark about a Jack-O-Lantern not being scary...


	4. OoOoOo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jack-O-Lantern haunting!


	5. Successful scare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets the response he was expecting! Ratchet just wants the pranks to end...


End file.
